creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CookieBlarg/I guess they were just too tired...
It was Christmas eve and my family and I were heading up to Montana to spend time with family. We were traveling 5 hours with my mother's boyfriend of the month, Joey. Out of all my mother's lovers I disliked him the most. He broke things and blamed it on my brothers and I, he would steal from my mother and claim it was his in the first place. The worst was when he would wake up everyone in the middle of the night and make us go for a car ride to a bar with the windows rolled all the way down with the weather negative 10 degrees. Once we would get to the bar we'd all have to sit in the car and wait for him to get done drinking. On the way to my aunt's house we listened to an audio book Joey picked out at the library; it was all about sex. "Can we listen to music instead?" my youngest brother Paul asked. "Shut your fat face and listen, this is literature! You obviously know nothing about..." Joey replied from the passenger sit. "Don't talk to him that way! He's only nine! You retarded fuck!" I yelled at him. "If I hear one more word out of you i'm gonna strip you down naked and make you walk in the snow you whore!" Joey said spitting his words out like he's mouth was full of drool, which it probably was seeing how Nick was smelling Lizzy's pomegranate perfume in between her thighs. "Joey, this isn't kid appropriate, please... let's listen to some music." Mom said convincingly to Joey. Everyone fell silent as Joey's hand made a loud SMACK against my mom's face, leaving a red mark. Mom swerved nearly collided with another car coming from the opposite direction. After corrected herself the rest of the drive was quiet except for Lizzy's moaning and constant need for Nick to make her feel warm and wanted. When we got to my Aunt's house we did the traditionally hugging and greeting. We unpacked the car and got settled in for the weekend. My cousins who were obviously way more interested in texting their friends and boyfriends barley bothered with my brothers and I. It's funny how they will treat me like i'm 5 when i'm only a year younger. My brothers headed upstairs to play the Xbox as I tried to communicate with my cousins. "Why don't you go and play some games with your brothers Autumn?" "Because I don't feel like it, are you still together with Michael?" "Yea, been nearly 8 months now. Maybe the dogs want to play with you?" "Well, I don't want to play with them. Come on let's talk and pretend we are friends!" "I'm busy, go talk to Sam" Sam is the type of girl whose opinions change everyday. You never really can talk to her because it's so easy to upset her. But because I wanted to socialize with someone, I walked over to her bedroom. "Hey hey hey! What's up?" I asked while walking through the door. "Nothing..." she replied blankly. "That sounds boring; let me help you with that." I picked up a pillow that was laying on her floor and threw it at her, trying to get her to respond and react. "WHAT THE FUCK?! You stupid slut! Why the fuck would you do that?! You're just a stupid little kid you know that?! Get out!" She yelled at me like everything gone wrong in her life is my fault. I slummed my shoulders and walked out shutting the door behind me. I walked down the stairs looking for my grandma. While turning down a hallway I hear a voice behind me. "Autumn get over here and play a game of farcle with me!" my grandma said sitting at the table. Farcle is a game of 6 dice, you roll the dice and get points, the first person to get to a thousand points wins. The game has many rules and way of gaining points, i'm sure if you looked it up, you can find them. I got out a piece of paper and pen and sat at the table. "How have you been girly?" Grandma asked while counting out the dice. "Ok... Sophomore year is harder than being a freshman, ha ha!" I joked. "Yeah, I remember high school... of course I had 3 older sisters and brothers so I could just go to them when I needed help, you are just a lonely turtle being the oldest." Grandma joked back as she rolled her dice. "Yeah... Don't remind me. If only JD (The middle child out of my siblings) could have been first." I grumbled out as I took the dice from grandma and rolled. "You're just lucky, you aren't expected to do much. You get to surprise everyone with you're abilities first!" Grandma said as she wrote down our scores. "I wonder if mom and joey will give me a sister, I really want a baby to adore after." "As long as you don't go and have one yourself, ha ha" Grandma laughed as she rolled her dice. We finished our game with grandma winning... as always and cleaned off the table for Christmas eve dinner. There was of course the kids table which I was sitted at like every year, barley able to bend my knees to fit under the table. I sat with my brothers as they threw food at each other. My cousins and the adults laughed and talked about things I couldn't quiet hear. The only thing I could hear was Joey telling everyone how my mom burnt the turkey for thanksgiving. What he's probably not telling anyone is how he slammed mom's forehead against the kitchen counter making her black out for hours all because the turkey was worse then a burnt cookie. After dinner everyone got dressed and ready for bed. I stayed up and watched some last minuet "Doctor Who" before heading up the stairs to go to bed. I walked past the kitchen to find joey putting on the Santa costume to put presents under the tree. "Hey fatty" I said in a joking matter. "Shut up you fat whore!" Joey replied, obviously not getting I was Joking. "Oh come on! I'm not serious! Just go eat your cookies!" I said as I could hear the annoyance rising in my voice. "I will before you do, you'll eat them all you stupid fuck!" Joey said as he reached over the Santa's plate and grabbing a cookie. "Fuck you!" I threw a cookie at Joey and after it hit him in the face I could tell I made a mistake. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could. If I could just make it up and close the door behind me I'd be safe. Joey climbed up the stairs after me muttering things under he's breath. I looked back, making another mistake because he grabbed my foot and twisted it. I slipped and hit my nose on the step. I could feel nothing but my foot bending to the point of breaking; yet I climbed the stairs, kicking at joey with my free foot. I made it up the stairs. I sat at the edge of the top floor slamming the door against Joey's hand. I screamed and yelled for someone to come out and helped me. All I could hear was Sam in her bedroom telling me to be quiet and shut up. "Yeah shut the fuck up you stupid fuck!" Joey commented. I kicked him once more in the face. He's nose bled, blood ran down his face onto the stairs. "Stupid whore" He said as he grabbed my ankle and twist my foot. I don't know if anything was heard but I could feel my ankle break. The pain was worse than anything I have ever experienced. As I screamed in agony Joey continued to bend my foot, pulling down on it. I began to slip down the stairs. I grab the door and slammed it once more against Joey's hand. I hit my foot and all the muscles in my body stopped working. I was still awake, I could still see and feel everything around me. I just couldn't move though. "Ha ha ha" Joey began to laugh under his breath. I saw him grab a pair of scissors that sat on a table nearby. I saw him crawl over me. I saw him stab me through the stomach. I felt the plunge go through me. I felt myself get pinned to the floor beneath me. I felt Joey's breath and spit fly at me as he began to laugh. I heard my cousin come out of her room. I heard my mom gasp. I heard my grandmother scream. Why did no one come to help me before? Why did no one care enough for me when I was in danger?! Why did no one do anything when this all happened? I guess they were just too tired.... Category:Blog posts